


After School Special

by TiamatsChild



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly has a high risk kind of lifestyle. Bumblebee has good eyesight. Spike has a rootbeer float.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

“I had to get stitches,” Carly explained, “But they’ll be out in a week.”

Spike shook his head. “You sure get into a lot of scrapes, Carly.”

“Yeah,” Carly said, and reached across the table to filch Spike’s spoon (her own had gone skittering over the edge as soon as they sat down). “But this is the first time in a few years it’s been bad enough for the hospital.”

Bumblebee echoed Spike and shook his head. “I’m not sure that’s a great track record.”

“Pfft. You two worry too much.”

“What’re stitches, anyway?” Bumblebee asked.

“What it sounds like,” Carly said, “You just use heavy, sterile thread to sew up a rip in skin and muscle until it can heal. Want to see?”

“Aaaagh,” Spike said, and waved a hand, “Guys, I’m trying to finish my float!”

Carly rolled her eyes. “All right, fine, we’ll go _outside_.”

“Thank you,” Spike said. 

Carly stuck her tongue out at him. “Come on, ‘Bee!”

 

“See?” Carly said, as she unrolled the last of the bandage around her arm. “Just like it sounds. Little knots holding the skin in place.”

Bumblebee stared. Carly’s pale pink skin was darker and redder around the cut, and little bits of dried blood were stuck in the sharp, spiny knots of the stitches. “It looks like it hurts.” 

“It is kind of sore. But not that much.” 

Bumblebee could see the tension in Carly’s skin where the stitches held it together, the slight rise where the thick thread had pulled up through the undamaged edges. He knew it wasn’t really any more dangerous than a weld, it was only the unfamiliarity of it that made him nervous, but he still wanted to touch, to trace that line and make sure. That wasn’t a good thing to do with human injuries though, he knew, the wrong kind of pressure in the wrong place just made them hurt worse. “I kind of can’t believe that really helps – won’t they just get in the way?”

“Naw,” Carly said, and stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she started to roll the bandage back on, “Not for a bit, and then you just cut ‘em out. Or the doctor does, anyway. Has Spike really managed not to need stitches these whole two years?”

Bumblebee nodded. “He had to have a butterfly bandage on a cut on his forehead a few months ago, but…”

Carly tilted her head. “I bet that looked less disturbing. I mean, you’ve got those amazing eyes - ! But it’s a lot like how Ratchet uses spot welds. That’s all!” 

Bumblebee smiled. “So you’re all right?”

“Oh, yes! But I can’t lift anything heavy with this arm.” 

“Protecting structural integrity.”

“Just so!” Carly said, and grinned at him. 

Bumblebee grinned right back.


End file.
